Grand King Knight
Grand King Knight is a version of Grand King created by an Alien Niguse named Quizix in a plot to kidnap the princess of Planet Niguse and take over the planet. Appearance Grand King Knight looks like a dark green Maga-Grand King with it's color being similar to pine needles, and a few less spikes on its back. The head appears to be a knight's helmet with slits in the bottom half, a pink feather on the top of it, and a narrow opening where the robot "sees" from using it's light blue eyes. One hand is a silver lance while the other is a red shield with blinking orange lights. There's also a cannon in it's chest. History Origin Once upon a time, there was an alien planet called Planet Niguse. The world along with its race the Alien Niguse was well known for its medieval style of life with most things being designed in a way that resembles the age of chivalry on Earth. Life was mostly at peace with the king and queen ruling the planet. That was until the dastardly Quizix, a mage who had been banished from the world previously returned, bringing a powerful robot known as Grand King Knight. Quizix had his weapon attack the main ruling city before escaping with the princess of Niguse in hand. The king and queen were shocked by this unexpected reappearance, and so sent a group of knights to go after their precious little darling. However, when none of them turned back up, they decided to send the bravest of their knights, Sir Tevoke of Roltzshire to save her. Tevoke traveled across the planet of Niguse, encountering many obstacles. Along the way, he encountered an ultra named Ultraman Trim trying to work his way to the same goal. The two met in a village and fought bonded together with a Sadola with excessive fog powers. Now a team, the two went to Quizix's castle found it being guarded by Grand King Knight. Tevoke and Trim separated to cover more ground to find the princess of Niguse. Both were to fight enemies on their level, Tevoke against Quizix and Trim against Grand King Knight. They soon engaged their respective opponents and had a war for the ages. Eventually, Quizix was defeated by Tevoke and Grand King destroyed by Trim's ultra beam. Quizix was quickly taken and locked up in a small box where his head stood out, allowing passers-by to throw tomatoes at his face. Grand King Knight was repurposed as a defense for Planet Niguse. With the happy ending achieved, Tevoke and Trim said their goodbyes. The ultra left back for M78 to report. Powers *'Armaments:' Grand King Knight has two armaments on each limb, a shield on the left and a lance on it's right. **'Shield:' Grand King Knight has a shield on it's left arm capable of defending against medium energy attacks. ***'Defensive Back Fire:' Grand King Knight can send electrical beams from its shield lights. ***'Defensive Destroyer:' Grand King Knight can fire a large pink laser from it's shield. **'Lance:' Grand King Knight has a lance on it's right arm capable of dueling with swords and similar weapons. ***'Lance Impaler:' Grand King Knight can rapidly spin it's lance like a drill to drill through enemies. ***'Valiant Shot:' Grand King Knight can fire a small blast from the tip of it's lance. **'Unstoppable Unmovable Destruction Blast:' Grand King Knight can stab it's lance into it's shield to cause a devastating explosion powerful enough to level a city block. *'Unkindly Beams:' Grand King Knight can fire several powerful lasers from it's chest. Being hit by all six of them can kill a monster like Red King, Gomora, Muruchi, or Eleking in one hit. *'Helm Sweep:' From the opening under its helm, Grand King Knight can fire a green ray into the ground which then goes in a wave formation across the ground. *'Helm Ray:' Grand King Knight can fire several green beams from the slots in its mouthpiece which combine into one. *'Armor:' Grand King Knight can easily resist regular finisher attacks, requiring either combination attacks or high level ultras to fight. Trivia *Grand King Knight was based on Maga-Grand King's original appearance where it would've been green. *The fairy tale idea was chosen after it's name was decided upon. *Rather than a machine of world domination, it was going to be a more druid type version with plant controlling powers. **Kit may use this as an influence for another Grand King variation he plans to make. *Image by KitsuneSoldier. Category:Emgaltan Category:Grand King Variations Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:King Kaiju